Geoffrey
Geoffrey (ジョフレ Jofure) is a Crimean General, the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights, who is Lucia's younger brother. He is also Elincia's milk sibling and close friends with Bastian, the Count Fayre. Geoffrey harbors feelings for Elincia, which is somewhat obvious on several occasions. In Radiant Dawn, if Elincia falls in combat with Geoffery also in battle he will yell out to her about how 'Life would be pointless without her'. His feelings are somewhat less evident in Path Of Radiance though. He will marry Elincia, if they have an A level support in Radiant Dawn. His weapon of choice is the Brave Lance. When the Mad King's War ended, his weapon was taken in the custody of Queen Elincia. However, when the rebellion broke out, Elincia gave him back his Lance. =Personality= Geoffrey is a very serious and compassionate man who has dedicated his life to Elincia's service. He is renowned for being an honest man who takes his duties very seriously and often is at odds with the Crimean nobles. His close ties to Elincia result in rumors among the nobility that he is sharing a secret romance with her. Although he is very protective of the Queen, he will let her do what she wants, even if it is something dangerous. =Character History= Path Of Radiance In Geoffrey's first appearance, he, Lucia and Bastian planned a secret feast for Elincia's return to Crimea with the Greil Mercenaries and their forces. Geoffrey stayed at the small fort while Lucia and Bastian left to go and meet Elincia. However, after they met up with Elincia the Daein forces mounted an attack on the fort Geoffrey was still at. Lucia and Bastian suggested they escape while Geoffrey made a distraction but Elincia convinced Ike to launch a counter attack. Radiant Dawn Geoffrey is first playable in Part 2 of Radiant Dawn. He will lead the Crimean Royal Knights, along with Danved, in an attack on Castle Felirae, although Ludveck had seen the attack coming and escaped with his main force. Geoffrey and the Royal Knights arrive as reinforcements in the Part 2 Endgame. They will charge forward and flank Ludveck, trapping the rebel forces. After Part 2 of Radiant Dawn however Geoffrey will become unplayable (except for one chapter in part three,and before and at the part four endgame) and he will be left to guard Crimea in Elincia's absence when she joins the Laguz Alliance. Geoffrey will reappear in Part 4 with Volke and Bastian in tow. He can then be taken to the endgame. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 25: He must have survived at Chapter 24. Base stats |Paladin |Fire |11 |43 |18 |9 |17 |19 |12 |21 |9 |11 |35 |9 |Lance - A Bow - C |Paragon |Brave Lance Steel Bow Growth rates |65% |50% |25% |55% |55% |20% |45% |45% Support Conversations *Elincia *Calill Bond support *Bastian:10% *Lucia:5% *Kieran:5% Death quote *Normal Geoffrey: The rebirth of my homeland is almost before me, and yet... Is it possible I may not witness that glorious day? I will not die... I cannot go and leave Crimea like this... Princess! *In Chapter 24 (as NPC) Geoffrey: Glory to...Crimea! Sister...Bastian... Protect...the...princess... Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 3: Automatically from Base, and he appear as reinforcement at turn 8 in Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, only available in Chapter 9. *Part 4: Chapter 5: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 5 and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |△ | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | | | | | | | | | |○ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats |Lance Paladin |Fire |15 |37 |24 |8 |23 |20 |19 |18 |15 |11 |36 |9 |Lance - A |Paragon Canto |Steel Greatlance Short Spear Concoction Growth rates |60% |50% |10% |60% |35% |30% |30% |55% Biorhythm Bond support *Bastian:10% *Elincia:10% *Lucia:5% *Kieran:5% Defeated quote *In Part 2: Chapter 3 Geoffrey: Men, you have to...keep fighting! Just leave me... Fight for Her Majesty! Kieran: General Geoffrey... Get up, man! Fight! We can't go on without you! (Geoffrey die, Game over) *In Part 2: Endgame Geoffrey: Queen Elincia! My queen, where are you?! I can't see... Blood is in my eyes... Your Majesty... I'll be right...there... Elincia: Geoffrey... Geoffrey! ...You mustn't die... I'll be all alone... Please... Geoffrey... (Geoffrey die, Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 9 Geoffrey: They got me... Your Majesty... Please forgive me. Kieran: General Geoffrey! No! Open your eyes! Your orders, General! General! (If Kieran is alive) (Geoffrey die, Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC) and Part 4: Chapter 5 Geoffrey: Ugh... Defeated... Elincia: ...Geoffrey! Pull back! You can't!!! Geoffrey: What do you mean? This wound? Hardly--gnk!--worth noting... Elincia: Withdraw! Your queen commands it! Geoffrey: As you wish. In your service, milady. (Geoffrey retreat) *In Part 4: Endgame Geoffrey: Queen Elincia... I lived...as your sworn sword. And even in death, I promise you... I will protect... your honor...forever... (Geoffrey die) Epilogue *'Protector of the Realm' (女王の騎士 Joō no kishi) As captain of the Royal Knights and a model of chivalry, Geoffrey served his queen and country all his days. *(A Support with Elincia) Geoffrey's chivalrous nature and loyalty to Queen Elincia ensured that all of Crimea supported their marriage. =Gallery= File:Geoffreyingame.gif|Geoffrey as he appeared in Path of Radiance File:Fire_Emblem_9_Geoffrey_Portrait.png|Geoffrey as he appeared in Path of Radiance File:GeoffreyFE9Portrait.png‎|Geoffrey's portrait in Path of Radiance File:GeoffreyFE10Portrait.png‎|Geoffrey's portrait in Radiant Dawn File:Fe10geoffreybattle.png|Geoffrey in battle in Radiant Dawn. File:Geoffrey.ch..jpg|Geoffrey promoting from Lance Paladin to Silver Knight in Radiant Dawn File:Elincia and retainers.png|Geoffrey Lucia and Bastian pledge their eternal loyalty to Elincia. File:Crimeas Table of Advisors.png|Geoffrey and his sister attending to the royal assembly. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters